Freedom has a Price
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Malik, a Vampire Lord, holds Marik hostage for an entire year in hopes that the one most loyal to him, comes to save him. But what's the cost for them when they realize that this vampire has his eye on them? MalikxOC PG13 for language DISCONTINUED
1. Prologe

Flaimst.Rika: I felt like trying my luck at another fan fic-

Bakura: Flamist.Rika doesn't own yugioh and/ or its characters and she never will-

(First part told by Shilo)

Vampire's Ninja

_The Vampire grabbed the boss by the neck, hoisting him high off the ground. I watched as the boss squirmed. I growled._

"_You'll put him down, NOW!" I yelled at the creature._

_It laughed._

"_Now why would I do that? I have far more reasons to keep him then to let him go off with you, girl. You think you can win?" The vampire snickered, his white teeth flashing in a toothy sneer._

_I tightened the grip on my katana before I raced at him. I was fast enough to vanish._

"_Ha! Impressive trick girl, but it won't help you." He said and tossed the boss aside._

_He had seen through my attack and grabbed me roughly by the neck with his left hand, his claws digging into my skin, it burned badly but I refused to let him hear my screams. His right hand grabbed both my wrist. He lifted me by my wrists into the air, high enough so that I could make clear eye contact, but that I refused too. I was shorter than the vampire; I was roughly the boss's size._

_I squirmed around to see the boss bleeding badly._

"_Master Marik!" I yelled._

_The vampire pushed me against one of the alley walls and leaned so close that we were nose-to-nose. I tried to kick or knee him, but he had pinned my legs._

"_You'll die a slow and painful death for this vampire-"I hissed at him._

_He ignored me as his free hand went to my thigh and removed my pistol; he brought it close enough so he could see it._

"_Heh, a girl shouldn't be playing with a boy's toys- what is this for? Kill vampires?" He questioned. He breath smelt like died blood._

"_Yes- the bullets are pure silver-"I answered._

"_You're lying, girl. Doesn't matter, you don't need this anymore-"_

_He slammed my gun into the wall right beside me. The bullets imploded and burned his hand as well as my cheek. His hand cured instantly. He withdrew an inch or two; bringing his free hand to his face and licked his thumb._

"_Such a dirty girl- I'll fix that up-"the vampire replied as he brought his thumb to my cheek and wiped clean my scratch mark." There, all clean."_

_I spat in his face, meaning to hit him in the eye or somewhere else. It was about to hit his cheek when he caught it in his mouth. I watched in sickened horror as the vampire licked his lips and swallowed, a smug smirk crossing his face._

"_Nice try-"_

_I spat at the ground between his feet._

"_And that's in hate for your country you english asshole!" I spat at him angrily._

_He only smirked. Releasing me, he took my hands in his._

"_You'll be a wonderful ma-!" He wasn't able to finish before the boss shot him in the shoulder with one of my guns he had disarmed me of. The vampire hissed in displeasure and vanished, reappearing behind the boss. He let out another hiss before he grabbed the boss and vanished._

It's been a year since that day. I haven't forgotten about the boss, or my loyalty to him. I would have gone after him that day, but I thought myself too weak to even attempt to go after him. I sat there and cried myself to sleep in that alley.

Odion found me and took me back to the boss's hideout, where all the Rare Hunters gathered. That day, I left them all.

I walked out on the high rank of Rare Hunter Commander, walked out on all the things I had accomplished, walked out from my home in the underground and on to the surface.

They all looked up to me- those Rare Hunters- thought I was the greatest think since the duel disk. All I heard was that after I left, they all lost the will to stay as rare hunters, with both of their leaders gone. They split up, I haven't heard from Odion since. I'm sure he's doing well.

"Shilata! I hope you're ready, because here I come!"

I cast my teacher a side glare. He started to gather white energy in his palms, forming it into a large orb. It then expanded and took the form of a transparent tiger, roaring as my teacher yelled and charged at me with break-neck speed. He wasn't going fast enough to the point where he could vanish. I stood there, no weapons but my outfit and my body, I waited for him.

At the very right moment before he hit me, I jumped and jammed my knee into the square of his back.

"Too slow, Sensei" I said, purple thunder forming in my hands, I pointed my own energy attack at his back.

"Tsunami Thunder!"

"Wha-? URAGGHHHHH!!!"

I stayed where I was as I watched my own ninja move commence. The orb turned into a large transparent dark purple anaconda, it wrapped around my teacher and tightened its hold on him. Black electricity went although out his body until I put my palms on his back and used him as a spring board to propel myself away.

'HHEEEUUURRRAAAA!!!!!' The anaconda hissed as it uncoiled from my teacher, whipping him into the opposite wall of the school yard.

"AAHHH!!!!" He yelled and hit the wall hard enough to leave an imprint before he fell to the ground, badly wounded.

"Sensei Okura!" The other ninjas cried as he struggled to get up, when he did he laughed.

"Excellent, Shilo! You've improved greatly then when you first attended! Keep up the good work!" My teacher congratulated me. I bowed.

"Thank you." I said before I took my leave.

'Stronger- Ninja Sensei says I'm stronger.' I thought.

In Ninja school, you have to do your best if you want to succeed. I've already graduated with the average of 50/25. That means I'm 25 hundred techniques ahead of what I'm suppose to learn. I'm top notch. Today, I leave to see if I can improve my skills more.

"Shilo, could you come here please?" The principal, Mr. Kawasaki, asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Shilo, you know we have a way to tap into our soul and get more energy, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, for doing so well, I'd like to give you this-"He said and reached into his desk. He pulled out a black box. "For centuries, there have been legends of the great and terrible Eye of Anubis, the dark Eye of Ra. And just as long, they have been saying it grants you special abilities. But it is also said that if given to the one who hopes for nothing but the strength to reclaim something, then it will shine the holder in the right direction-"

He opened the box, revealing a pendant. It was a pendant, a long silver chain connected to an amulet. A black cobra and an angel with demon wings, curled into a circle. In the middle was a large amethyst diamond. It was very pale in color.

"Yes- I know those legends." I replied.

"Here- take it- it's yours to keep." He said and handed it to me." May it bring you luck and protect you." He said with a smile.

"N-no, Mr. Kawasaki, I can't take the Eye of Anubis. It was given to you-!"

"To hold for you by the people who told me you would come and train here in the future when you were still a child. It's yours, you take it."

I looked at the amulet. I glowed gently when I looked at it harder. I finally nodded after a while and took it, putting it around my neck and slipping the amulet part behind my shirt, closer to my chest. I stood and bowed, thanking him, before I grabbed my things and left.

Elsewhere

Marik was looking out the balcony. He looked to his left to see the vampire sitting there, looking at him.

"What are you thinking? I don't have the time to read your mind." The vampire said.

"I'm wondering how long I've been here- in this- place." Marik said, looking over his shoulder and around one of the rooms of the large castle.

"I've kept you here for a year, human." The vampire said absently.

"A year? Why?"

"How many times must you ask me that question? I've told you, I've kept you here for so long so that my little girl can grow up! I need her to think I killed you so she'll get strong, and then come out to the open so I can kill her." The vampire, Malik, said.

"You're going to kill MY Shilo?! Impossible! She's to smart to fall for your traps!" Marik protested loudly.

Malik had been crouching on the shingles of the roof, but now he jumped down and landed in front of Marik on the balcony. His arms crossed over his chest, giving Marik a glare, before he stepped down, making Marik take as step back.

"Fool! Why would I kill her? She will live, but then my plan goes into action. You see, she'll be so bent on killing me, that her mind will become clouded. When it does, I'll propose an exchange, your freedom for a worth while fight. That way, I can see how much stronger she's become and have more fun in toying with her. "Malik tilted Marik's chin. "Oh, she'll live, don't worry. It's only if she refuses to submit does she die." Malik finished before releasing Marik and walking out of the room, laughing at how brilliant his plan was.

Marik didn't say anything- he couldn't believe that a homicidal psycho had actually thought up something so ingenious.


	2. Disguises

------------------------

Freedom Has a Price

------------------------

Shilo had her bags ready and on her motorcycle. She rode down to the old Rare Hunter hideout to see if the rumors were true. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hello? Odion? Bandit Keith? Any one?" Shilo called before she went into the long hallway and shut the door behind her.

Shilo walked down the hall; near the end she heard voices. Shilo opened the door and looked in.

"No, please, listen! The Commander's picture goes on the wall opposite Master Marik's picture!"

Shilo walked in to see all the rare hunters scurrying around. Odion was standing in the middle of the room, trying to give out instructions. He was very frustrated that they wouldn't listen so well, because they still scurried when he tried to be nice and asked them kindly to stop. Shilo dropped the bad she was carrying and stood will her legs a part a little, he hands balled into fist, now on her hips.

"Listen up you freaking slackers! If Lord Odion wants it done and asks you, then you damn well listen. Because I won't stand for any of you fools walking all over him!" Shilo boomed, all the Rare Hunters stopped what they were doing and looked at her, so did Odion.

"C-Commander? Is that really you?!" Bandit Keith questioned.

"No, Keith, I'm a ghost. This means that hell has finally frozen over." Shilo said.

All of them grinned and gathered around her in a circle. They all tackled her to the ground.

"Commander you're back!" They shouted.

"Commander! We miss being bossed around so much!" Another cried.

"Give us something to do! Make fun of us! Anything!" Another requested sadly.

"We fell like we don't have a purpose any longer without Master Marik! But then there's you who can boss us around too!" Another told her.

"We just want to work, but without someone yelling at us about how pathetic we are, we don't know what to do!" Bandit Keith said, summing it all up.

Shilo was able to stand up and she wiped the dust and dirt off her clothes. She looked around at them.

"Well?! What the hell are you doing slacking off?! I don't have time to stand her and boss you freaking monkeys around! I have something I need to do. So you will listen to Odion, or pray to Ra that I don't find out you made him angry. I'll come back here and kick your sorry asses!" Shilo snapped. The rare hunters agreed. Sad that she was going off again.

Marik sat in his room, messing with the cell phone.

"Come on! Work damn it!" He said in frustration.

"Keep trying, it won't work." Malik said from the balcony.

He looked over his shoulder. He smirked and looked back at Marik, grinning darkly.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Malik asked.

"Hold on-"Marik check his watch. "Yeah, it's 7 pm. Why?"

"No, not that type of time you fool! It's time for ME to go mess with YOUR girlfriend, a.k.a. my future bride. Heheh."

"What?! No, you leave Shilo alone you demon!" Marik jumped off the bed and yelled as he ran to the balcony to stop the vampire.

"You're too late you fool! I already have things in store for her!!" Malik replied as he jumped off the balcony railing.

'It will be easy to get her to let her guard down.' Malik thought as he flew in the night sky on black wings and disappeared.

Shilo was at a small sushi bar- eating a salad and rice with chop sticks. She swallowed.

"Wow, thanks bro!" Shilo said to her brother.

"No prob., least I could do after you lost your boyfriend-"

Shilo glared darkly at him, a 'What-the-fuck-did-you-just-say-to-me?' look on her face that was dead serious enough to make his spine rattle in his body.

"I know you just didn't say my own boss was my boyfriend, Heln-"She said coldly.

Heln was her older brother, he was about 27. He had short orange-yellow hair and orange fox ears with a tail, but he had those hidden right now.

"Uh! N-no! That's not what I meant! I meant he's a guy and he's your friend! Not the other boyfriend!" Heln said.

The door opened. Shilo ignored it and continued eating, Hekn was quiet.

'Something's wrong.' He thought.

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to seen my girlfriend, Shilo, have you?"

Shilo turned to look at where the voice was coming from, she gasped.

"M-master Marik!" Shilo stammered.

Marik smiled and pointed to the booth seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit down? It hurts having to walk for two days straight." Marik said.

'There's something wrong with this guy- either he's normally this corny and cheesy, or he's not what he seems.' Heln thought silently.

"O-of course, boss! Go right on a head, I'll scoot-"

"Over? You don't need to, I'm fine." He said and sat down.

Heln gave him dirty looks. 'Marik' noticed this and smirked at Shilo.

"So, who's your friend here?" He asked.

"I'm her **brother**. And I don't approve of you." Heln said.

"My you're forward aren't you?" Marik questioned.

Shilo looked at the two boys who were glaring daggers at one another. She decided to beak the silence.

"Uh- so, bro. Marik's Egyptian, did you know that?" Shilo said with a smile. Heln smirked.

"Alright then, Mr.Marik. Prove that what my sister says is true, say 'magic' Ancient Egyptian." Heln said with a doubting sneer.

'If he's what I think he is, he won't know a lick of Ancient Egyptian.' Heln thought, knowing he wouldn't get it.

"Oh, give me a moment, my Ancient Egyptian skills are a little rough." Marik said.

'Damn this human! I don't know what he's up to, but what am I suppose to say? "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm from England and I don't know Egyptian." Jesus…' 'Marik' thought.

"Oh, it's 'Inu' of course!" Marik laughed. He stood up and took Shilo's hand. "Come on, Shilo, let's go! I want to show you my place for once!" Marik said.

Shilo cast a glance at Heln.

"Brother? May I?" She questioned.

He sat at the table, his elbows on the table, his fingers laced in his hands. He had his eyes closed and his hands just above his mouth.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Echo. And when I say stupid, I mean don't piss this guy off. I have a bad feeling about this. " Hakuo replied, the last part in a language 'Marik' wouldn't understand.

They left the sushi bar.

'My dearest sister- I wish I had the time to tell you. But I wish you well…..on your date with a shape-shifting vampire.' Heln thought as he paid the bill and left the sushi bar. 'It's getting late- If I want the best for her, I best try to keep up with them.' He thought before he vanished.


	3. Resting

F.R: This may get confusion, but Malik (Yami Marik, the vampire) is disguising himself as Marik (The Hikari, the innocent guy.) to get close to Shilo (The ninja girl, the rebellious one).Oh I don't own yugioh.

-------------------------

Freedom has a Price

-------------------------

Malik was holding her hand caringly. A crescent moon hung in the sky, shining a pale ray of moonlight on her. Malik look at her, at first a wanting smirk came to his face.

'No, I have to make her trust me.' Malik thought, quickly changing the smirk to a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He complimented her.

"T-thank you, boss." Shilo said quietly.

'Oh, she's shy. That's fine, she won't be shy for long anyways.' Malik thought.

Shilo didn't say anything for a while. Malik stopped and turned to her, now holding her wrist.

"You look like you want to ask me something, what's on your mind?" Malik asked.

"I'm not allowed to question you, Master Marik. So I must keep it to myself." Shilo answered without hesitation.

"Well, you have my permission to question me now." He said.

"Thank you. I was wondering, don't you have a motorcycle?"

Malik hesitated. 'Wait a second, this kid has a motorcycle?! Stupid boy is always making things complicated for me to actually reach out to this girl!' He thought.

"I thought it would be alright to walk to my place. It's such a nice night out tonight." Malik said.

Shilo looked down. Malik tightened his hold on her wrist and started to walk faster, dragging her along.

"Marik?-"

"We should hurry, Shilo. You never know what things could happen at night. Let's take a short cut to my place through the alley, ok? I don't know these alleys well, so you can go first, I'll be right behind you." Malik beamed.

"Oookay." Shilo replied, confused about why Master Marik was acting so strangely.

Shilo turned a corner and another until they ended up in a dark alley, Malik was at her heels. She didn't even hear him stop. They had reached a dead end, Shilo was in front of the wall, and she looked up.

"It's a dead end- my bad. I could have sworn you had to take a right to get to the docks-"Shilo said.

"No worries, my dear. I'll fix all that." The voice was dark and deep.

Shilo whipped around, only to be pinned to the wall behind her. The figure that had attacked her when her boss had been kidnapped was no right in front of her.

"Y-You're not Master Marik!" Shilo stammered. "I knew there was something wrong with you when you said 'dog' in Japanese instead of 'magic' in Ancient Egyptian!"

"Clever girl, smarter than last time." Malik said.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, the classic question. I'm Yami no Malik, the dark side of Marik, I guess you could say. And I want you, my dear." He had her hands pinned.

"I'm not for sale!" Shilo spat.

Malik laughed. He tilted her chin up.

"If you were for sale then I would have bought you a long time ago. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear, Shilo-"

"I have everything to fear!" Shilo yelled, he wagged his forefinger in front of her.

"Tsk- tsk- tsk- such a loud girl. Don't worry, I won't harm you. Now-"Malik put his hand in front of her face. "Go to sleep." He commanded.

Shilo's eyes closed and she fell forward unconsciously in a deep sleep. Malik caught her in his arms.

"Good girl, let's go." Malik said and put a arm around her waist for a moment, he wrapped his cloak around the two of them, and they vanished.

Marik sat on the bed obediently. Waiting anxiously for the vampire. At 8:30 PM, the vampire arrived, lasting gently on his feet on the railing and stepping down. Marik shot up to a standing position as the vampire held Shilo in his arms.

"What did you do to her?! Did you-?"

"Don't jump to conclusions; I didn't do anything to her." He cut Marik off as she laid her on the king sized bed next to Marik.

"Shilo-"Marik said quietly.

"Leave her be. Don't wake her. She needs her rest to regain energy for our battle. Until then, she'll be keeping you company for tonight only. Tomorrow I will move her to another room." The vampire Malik said as he left the room.

He shut the door. Marik got up and closed the balcony doors; he pulled all the thick curtains around the room shut. He made the room totally dark. He went to the doors and knocked on them, Malik came in.

"What?" He questioned.

"Do you have a couple extra shirts or something?" Marik asked him.

"Um- yeah." The vampire said and left.

-30 Min. Later-

He had changed Shilo out of her clothing and into one of Malik's extra night shirts. Marik wore the same clothes. He lay against the headboard on the pillows, Shilo still sleeping in his arms.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Marik? That you?" She asked sleepily.

"One and only."

Shilo smiled sleepily and hugged him.

"I thought you were the vampire. I missed you…" She said with a yawn.

Marik leaned down and kissed her hair.

" I missed you too." He managed to whisper before he fell asleep with her.


	4. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


End file.
